What lies there in our future
by PepperAnn11
Summary: Takes place after Bones season three and NCIS season two. The storyline ignores the "future" seasons. There will be laughter as well as tears. There are gonna be flashbacks. And I am sorry, but some main characters are going to be absent. First Bones FF.
1. Chapter 1

Intro: Takes place after season 3 and ignores the later seasons. This story might become a crossover. It is my first Bones-FF, please be kind, also because English is not my first language.

It is early morning in South-Africa, the sun is shining through the closed laps of the tent und tickling Temperance's nose. She yawns, rises slowly, opens the laps smiling at the picture in front of her, the children from the village close to the campsite are running and playing around, hoping for some sweets from the camp-people.

She is happy for the first time in a while, after finding her way back to her main passion, her love and dream, even after everything else has shattered and broken down. Something, that gets her to focuses and forget the bad around her. The actions had shocked her to the core; she hadn't been able to understand the reasons behind it, why had "Gormogon's" explosion in the Jeffersonian left her out, why had she been allowed to survive with only a few scratches and nothing else. Why had so many innocent bystanders to die? There had been no way, she would have been able to stay at the lab without her friends, who had decided to take a time out from the work after the traumatic happenings, or maybe they even quit, she had no idea. Jack Hodgins and Angela Montenegro-Hodgins were, as far as she knew, in Asia looking for Angela's ancients; on the other hand they were exploring the culture and insects of Asia. Camille Saroyan took the event as a chance to reconcile with her family and left to restart her live in New York as Paediatric doctor. Zach Addy had been taken to a psychiatric ward in California because of some special type of therapy there. Seeley Booth went to Rebecca, the mother of his son, shortly after been allowed to leave the hospital begging with her to take him back, to allow them a chance to live together as a real family. A few short weeks after moving to Washington, a smaller city between the capitol of Missouri, Jefferson City and St. Louis, they got married. With the money from the FBI, Pops and Rebecca they were able to buy a small ranch, an old dream coming true for them and Parker.

Parker, the little man would enjoy playing with the children here, I miss them all so much, and I can't believe how long I've been without any contact with them. Why did they have to leave me, why is it always about leaving. Before I forget it Russ got a job offering in Russia, a technological project together with Dad, so they had to move too.

I am not even at home, but still feel like they just got up and decided "we" weren't worth "it" anymore, we were no longer partners in "crime".

The morning has moved on during Temperance's musings, the other camp people are now awake and around too. On her way to the washrooms she meets Greta, an Australian doctor, whose husband George is the camp leader, both are in their middle fifties, energetic people with a positive aura around them.

That day she goes alone to a survey a site further away from the camp,


	2. Chapter 2

... after a while of walking they reach their workplace for the day. Dr. Brennan instructs her fellow archaeologists and anthropologists. There are some experienced people working hand in hand with students, who follow their instructions.

She hadn't taken her time to get to know the others, afraid to let someone too close to her heart, only to lose the person again.  
>She tries to fade out the constant chatter around her, but fails to do so, the noise starting to make her head hurt.<p>

"Greta I am going further east, looking whether I can find another possible gravesites." "Of course dear, just be careful to not get lost and take some supplies with you."

I shake my head and smile to myself, Greta seems to forget that I am a world renowned forensic anthropologist and that I have been to other excavations before. I don't comment it, but promise to be back before dinner and that I would take enough supplies with me, somehow it feels like talking to my mother. As soon as this thoughts enter my mind I shake them out of it, no, I can't have such feelings, it could only end in heartache for me.

Walking around in silence I get a chance to admire the beauty of the nature around me, something that never really changes and still makes me happy.

After half an hour I hear some distinct voices and noises, I can't really associate anything specific with what I am hearing, therefore I decide to investigate further. After all I am a anthropologist and not only a forensic one, I like to observe people and draw conclusions out of my observations.


End file.
